


The Glass, Halfway: Empty or Full?

by orphan_account



Category: Dexter (TV), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dexter Morgan: Calm, oblivious at times, and a complete psychopath. Witnessed his mother being murdered with an electrical chainsaw, leading him to become a serial killer. Plot twist: Only kills other serial killers and repeat offenders with crimes equal to murder.Leroy Jethro Gibbs: Intelligent, quiet, hates technology. Served in the Navy for multiple tours, but left the military after his wife and daughter were murdered by the leader of a Mexican drug cartel. Plot twist: Failing to kill drug cartel leader slowly reduced him to a shell of isolation.But...what happens when fate intervenes? What happens when a coldblooded killer seeking a soul gets paired up with a Navy Marine who lost his? Do they remain guarded enemies, or will they find their souls by looking into each other's twisted secrets?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Way outside my comfort zone, but I think I can do this. I love the NCIS series, but the Dexter series reflects me quite well...Is that creepy? I'm not a serial-killer, but I know what it's like trying to fit in with society. Dexter meets Gibbs; cause of death or miracle cure? Let's find out!  
> Will be adding more characters and relationships as I get deeper into the story, assuming it survives.  
> 

The Glass, Halfway: Empty or Full?

-

PROLOGUE: CONFESSION OF A SERIAL KILLER

-

 

      _Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's a formidable man. His ability to uphold the law is a double-edged sword; he's willing to break the law to ensure the promise of justice. I've kept a close eye on him for a long time now because if I ever gave him a reason to come after me, I doubt I could escape his wraith. This is the kind of man you want to be afraid of._

_I'm not afraid of him because I don't know what fear feels like; only what it looks like. Every time my table sees company, I see fear. They know why they're on my table; they deserve to be there. Leroy Jethro Gibbs...isn't the one visiting my table tonight. In fact, I'd be quite surprised if he ever ended up on my table. If I could experience fear though, I'd definitely fear Leroy._

_Meet Pedro Hernandez. He's the guy going on my table tonight. He's a drug dealer that fears nothing; anything that gets in his way is considered expendable. Unfortunately, that includes witnesses. His last killing spree ended with the deaths of a bodyguard, a young woman, and a young girl; Leroy's wife and daughter. The bodyguard was shot and killed instantly. The wife and daughter died in the accident; they were the witnesses, but the low-life decided to save a bullet by shooting the driver instead._

_Leroy was a cheerful man before their deaths. He was a devoted Marine, a devoted husband, and a devoted father. For a brief time, I thought I too could be a father someday, but my need to kill keeps reminding me that I'm not suited for that kind of life. Thanks to Hernandez, Leroy isn't either; not anymore at least. He remarried three times and divorced three times. He joined NCIS, a naval investigative agency, but recently quit._

_I began to ask myself why a man that formidable would throw away the one thing that made him feel alive. When I followed him to Mexico, the answer surprised me. Apparently, he's spent the last twenty years knowing that Hernandez is the reason he lost his family. Within months of their deaths, he followed the guy back to Mexico with the intention of killing him...he failed._

_Here I am, twenty years later though, getting ready to finish the job he started. Leroy's sense of morality prevented him from seeking the justice he deserved; it finally cost him his soul. I lack a soul and barely have morality when it comes to criminals. All I have is the Code of Harry. Harry taught me everything I know and for that he will always be my role model._

_Harry died shortly after I began practicing the Code, but the lessons he taught me were invaluable. One lesson that comes to mind, now, specifically, is Christmas. Christmas is a time of giving. To me, Christmas is just like any other day of the year; I lack the emotions needed to celebrate the festivities of Christmas and so does Leroy._

_Most people would run upon discovering the monster that I hide, but would Leroy? If I gave him the body of Pedro Hernandez, cut into pieces, would he gun me down in response to his programming, or would he thank me for the greatest present a person could give him? The first rule in Harry's Code is don't get caught; Leroy is certainly the guy who's going to catch me if anyone does. However, as a killer driven by a code of dark morality, I'm beginning to sympathize for the man who has been denied closure, denied peace, denied...justice._

_Tonight, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, your pursuit of justice will end...or continue to flourish like it once did. Either way, the tragedy of your family will be avenged and you'll move on with your life, or what's left of it. I'm Dexter Morgan, the killer that killers fear. Tonight, Pedro Hernandez, you will die._

 


	2. CHAPTER 1: Unofficial Client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serial killer hiding in the shadows, a drug cartel leader, and a retired Navy cop. Aside from being in Mexico, there's nothing to connect all three of them...at first. Things become complicated when one kills, another is killed, and the last becomes a witness. The witness must decide though: Thank the killer or uphold justice?

CHAPTER 1: Unofficial Client

Setting: Somewhere in Mexico, 12/25/10, 10:37 PM

-

      _Tonight, my craving for blood will be indulged. I will kill again, like I always do. When the perfect opportunity presents itself, I'll make him disappear. But this one is different; this one is...personal._

     A middle-aged man staggered out of a local bar. He was laughing with some friends as they struggled to get back to their vehicles. They slowly left the area until the middle-aged man was the last one left. He couldn't seem to find the keys to his truck.

     He was clearly a native Mexican; long black hair, thick eyebrows, dark blue eyes, and a mustache that suited his aged face well. He was approximately five foot eight, two hundred and fifteen pounds; the bulge in his stomach suggested he wasn't used to running. He wore a thick, long-sleeved shirt with buttons that had a red, blue, and green checkered design, dirty blue jeans, and tan work boots.

     A hand slowly reached in through the back window, above the headrests on the seat, which had been left open. At the same moment, the native leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, cursing in Spanish. An ominous face was peering at the back of his head now as a needle pierced his neck. The man passed out within three seconds.

     When he woke up, his first instinct was to sit up. He became aware of the fact that he was restrained. He looked down to realize that in addition to being naked, his arms, legs, and waist were strapped down with layer upon layer of plastic wrap. In fact, the whole room was covered in plastic.

"I demand to know what's going on!" The man hollered with rage.

     At that moment, another figure approached him. It was a younger man. He seemed calm, confident, and unfazed by what he was about to do. The older man stared into his eyes with murderous rage, but the younger man simply answered with an amused grin.

     The younger man had short, well combed brown hair, olive green eyes, and a smoothly shaved face. He was five foot nine, one hundred seventy-four pounds; he had to be athletic to get away with what he did. He wore an olive green long-sleeved shirt with four buttons, a black apron, blue jeans, and brown work boots.

"Well, Pedro, as it just so happens, this is where you made your first drug deal, almost thirty years ago. You probably don't recognize it with all of this plastic. I wanted to take you back to where you did the most damage, but I don't have enough sedative to keep you out for the trip back to Stillwater, Pennsylvania. Ringing any bells? If not, the pictures might jog your memory."

"Go to hell, you crazy son of a bitch!" The Mexican spat after staring at the pictures.

"I've been called everything, Pedro. I wonder what Shannon and Kelly Gibbs would call you? What would Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the suffering widow, call you?"

"Another? There's another witness?!"

"Well that doesn't really matter, now, does it? I'm here to serve as judge, jury, and executioner. You know, Leroy had the chance to kill you in cold blood and he spared your life." The younger man murmured as he grabbed a knife out of a pouch that had been rolled out.

"And why should I care?" Pedro hissed.

"Because Leroy is an ex-marine capable of sniping an assassin from over a mile away, or so I'm told. But he spared you. He could have killed you from a mile away and gotten away with it."

"Then it's his loss! He should've killed me when he had the chance!"

"Thanks Pedro," The younger man said as he stuffed a rag in his mouth, "Now that you've given an admission of guilt, I prefer your silence."

     The man stood over Pedro's body from his right side. Pedro started to squirm as the man held the knife up high. The man looked up at the knife, then looked down at Pedro with a grin.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs spared your life because he lives by a code." The man said before thrusting the knife into Pedro's heart, than leaned in close and whispered, "I killed you because I live by a different code."

2

     The younger man began cleaning up the crime scene, like he had been trained to do. After three hours, both the room and his tools were clean. He looked down at his watch, surprised to see that it was nearly four in the morning. After changing his clothes, he packed his stuff up and started to carry five heavy duty trash bags out of the abandoned house.

      _Another clean kill. I followed the Code of Harry perfectly and now a man who I've come to respect will be able to rest easily. No mess, no witnesses, and no mistakes. That's why the Code of Harry always keeps me out of trouble; that's why I've never been caught._

     The man set two of the bags down and turned the door knob, allowing the door to crack open. He then picked up the bags and used them to push the door open. He was greeted by a rather unexpected surprise.

      _Fuck! I just got caught..._

"Place the bags down slowly and keep your hands where I can see them." An older man with a gun warned, pointing the barrel at the other man's head with steady hands.

     The older man had short silver hair and empty blue eyes; the silver hair parted at the bangs and an ominous spark seemed to bring life to the eyes now. He appeared to be between forty-five and fifty, five foot eleven, one hundred and eighty-seven pounds; in spite of quitting his job, the military training kept him fit as ever. He wore a dark blue T-shirt, long black jean shorts, a pair of ankle socks, and a pair of faded black sneakers.

      _Why am I not surprised. Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

"Hello again, Dexter Morgan." The man said calmly.

"Hello, Leroy. I was hoping it would be you to bust me." Dexter replied calmly.

"We seem to have a dilemma here, don't we?"

"I suppose so, Leroy. Turn me in and you'll get your old job back, or let me go and you'll make a new friend who isn't bound by the laws that have made you miserable for twenty years ago." Dexter stated with an amused grin.

"Damn it, Dexter! I've been a soldier, a cop, and a killer. Do you know what each role taught me? Don't ever turn your back on justice! Now what am I supposed to do?!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"I don't know how to feel what you're feeling, Leroy, but I think the question you need to ask yourself is which justice means more to you right now; justice for the law or justice for your family?" Dexter said with brief hesitation.

      _I'm locked into mental combat with a legend now, but this isn't our first meeting. I suppose we both knew how this was going to turn out eventually. Leroy was too intelligent to not suspect me as I dug into his past. Perhaps I asked one too many questions; hell, his friends all warned me that Leroy always won the war, no matter how many battles he lost. I gambled that he'd let me get away if he found out, seeing as this is the one war he could never win on his own...was I wrong?_

-

48 hours earlier, Miami, Florida

-

_I was determined to hold onto the woman who introduced me to the concept of love, Rita Bennet. My sister, Debra, had introduced us almost two years ago. I thought maybe we'd marry and raise a family together. Her son, Cody, and daughter, Astor, seemed fond of me and everything was looking good...until I met Lila West._

"How's your Dark Passenger, Dexter?" A voice whispered from behind him as he laid in bed, facing the wall by the bedroom door.

      _That's Lila. She is dark, she is seductive, and she is the only other force on Earth that can satisfy the demands of my Dark Passenger._

_3_

"Well, I was keeping it at bay, but I think I might need some help putting it back to sleep." Dexter teased.

"Oh Dexter, you naughty boy. Of course I'll help." The woman grinned as she rolled Dexter onto his back.

"Oh Jesus, you two are fucking animals!" Another woman said with disgust.

_And that ray of sunshine is my sister, Debra. In the past, I distanced myself from her, just like I did with everyone. Thanks to the late Brian Moser, my deceased brother, Debra knows that I'm a killer. She doesn't know how I became a killer or how long I've been doing it, yet, but she knows who I kill. I'm pretty sure she'd have a breakdown if she discovered the other half of the picture._

"Actually, we are animals when you think about it. We act on instincts and impulses just like any other animal." Dexter commented casually as he looked up at his sister, who stood in the doorway.

"Well couldn't you fucking think about something other than...fucking?"

"Sorry, Deb, but some impulses are stronger than others. Unless you'd like to watch, now would be a good time to leave." Lila suggested with a grin.

"God! You're such a fucking whore! Whatever. Dexter, we're gonna have a chat when you're done otherwise the 'Bay Harbor Butcher' might get caught." Debra exclaimed before storming out.

      _I've never had much luck with my social life; mostly because I'm a serial killer and making friends is likely to get me killed. There's one thing Harry tried to teach me when I was in high school though; a woman gets what she wants, eventually. Deb is no different._

"You know, I could give her an attitude adjustment if you like."

"No, she'll get over it." Dexter said dismissively.

"How can you be sure? She works for the people trying to catch you."

"Deb knows what I do and she knows why I do it. She has for six months now and they're not on to me yet." Dexter shrugged after considering the question.

"How long does a serial killer get a 'get out of jail free' card for saving someone's life?"

"Lila, I killed my flesh and blood brother; a fellow serial killer, I might add. I did this to save my adoptive sister, who spends her time arresting people like me." Dexter suddenly grabbed Lila and rolled her onto her back, exposing their nakedness as the bed sheet fell on the floor before saying, "It pains me to say it, but I own her, just like I own you."

     Dexter thrust forward, resulting in perfect penetration as Lila let out a startled moan. She grabbed his shoulders as he leaned in and began nibbling on her neck and kissing it. They quickly found a rhythm as each partner fed off the other's pleasure. After ten minutes had passed, Dexter grabbed her breasts and let out a primal groan before collapsing to the bed.

"How's your Dark Passenger now?" Lila asked after a few moments of silence.

      _Shut up, at last. Score: Lila West, 1, Dark Passenger, 0._

"Satisfied." Dexter grinned.

"Then I've served my purpose. Oh, and Dexter," Lila said before whispering in his ear, "This relationship is co-owned."

     Dexter reached up to pin her down again but she jumped out of bed, taking the blanket with her. He laid there as she left the room and got in the shower. He listened to the running water for another moment before he got up and joined her. Afterward, the two parted ways and got ready to hide their Dark Passengers until the darkness of night covered the sky again.

     When Dexter stepped out of his apartment, he saw that Debra had been waiting for him.

4

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to get myself hyped on writing by bouncing between 3 different stories, but since it has to be fan-fic, it took me a long time to come up with these other two. The idea is, if I run into a brick wall on one I still have the other two to pick me up. Rambling aside, hope you like it :)


End file.
